


Across Dimentions

by KoryStarr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: Alien Experimentation, America is tsun, Child Experimentation, F/F, Gwen is gay for Daisy, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Powered alien, Runaway, Tags to be added, another dimention, mistaken age, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: One day a portal opens during a Secret Warrior practice mission and a girl drops out. Who is she and Where she comes from they don't know. By the way she acts there is more then meets the eyes.---------------------------------------------------Soldier of Fortune has know nothing except experimentation at the hands of Doc. One day she gets a chance to escape and takes it losing the one person she trusts along the way. Now she is in a new dimension on a new world faced by a group of people. Will they be able to help her learn there is more to life? Will she be able to gain the attention of the pretty giant America? She doesn't know all she knows is fear and a glimmer of hope. She gives them her new name Fortune and hopes to learn from them.
Relationships: America Chavez/Original Female Character(s), Daisy Johnson/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So_u_like_pkmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts).



Brian Jackson isn’t a well known name nor was his great grandfather after whom he was named. He remembers the man talking about something on a planet far from Digar, their home. He remembered rolling his eyes. Surely no place such as Earth existed. He had thought such as a child it had been a tale that his great grand dad and grand father like to spin. As he grew older he learned that Earth did exist. If that is true then the journal that fascinated him as a child must be true as well. He will find this journal his great grandfather had talked about.

If what had been tales as a child turned out true then whatever was in his great grandfather’s journal also has to be true. His newly minted scientist status would get a boost if he could find and publish an experiment using the journal. For his great grandfather had claimed to be a scientist on the planet Earth. That must also be true if everything else is he must find it and look through it.

He begins his search through everything left to him by his great grandfather. He is relieved it was not passed down to his grandfather or father. He may have never seen it. Though going senile his great grandfather had saw the scientist in him and had left the book to him among other things. Many of those were papers with an unusual writing on them. This might be what his great grandfather called “English”. Maybe someone on Digar can help him learn this. Though he knew a lot of them speak the Earth language on Digar he however knew only to speak it not read it. All children learn to write Aricoian the language writing of the Kroliens since the first day of school. However he never took the classes to learn to read it and is now curxing himself. These could be parts of the journal. He will take classes immediately.

It takes two months of cleaning while attending a class to learn to read English to find a leather bound book. He is sure this is exactly what he is looking for. He opens the first page and a smile is on his face as he sees what it says. He has indeed found the sought after journal. He holds it triumphantly in his palms and stares at it like it has all the answers of the universe. A grin spilt on his face as he sat down and started to look further in the pages and pauses. He might need to finish his class to beagle to read the rest of this. With a sigh he sets it down and turns to the other papers he finds. These all need looking at before he decides exactly what to do with them.

It takes another year before he can understand most of what the journal is saying. He understands enough that he can now stop the classes and figure out the journal himself. He takes the journal with him as he leaves. His destination is an asteroid floating like a moon over Digar that's where the lab that once was his great grandfather’s and now belonged to him.

He gets to the lab and sets up an area that he can take notes from the journal taking out anything that he finds of interest. There are a few experiments listed in the journal that catch his eyes. He notes them down and then looks over the notes his great grandfather wrote. He didn’t even need to recreate them to know that if he did his notes would just match the journal’s. This made him angry it was too easy and not worthy of a scientist if he could not find an experiment that he could add to or improve on. The notes to this or that experiment had variables that showed what tampering with it can do. Some were dangerous and he thought about those. Then tossed them aside as much as he wanted recognition he wasn’t about to risk his own life.

After several pages he found notes that made him pause and re look them over. Inside the journal is something called “Captain America”. What could that possibly mean? He had no idea. It could be a person, a place, he had no clue what they meant by this. As he looked over the notes a feeling of excitement went through him. After getting half way through the book he realized that the notes and everything else was about this experiment and his family coming to Digar. This is what he was looking for: an experiment with so many variables that not all could be tested. He saw that they only sought certain things to be done. He saw the room for so much more.

Brian grinded what could only be considered a wicked grin as he poured over the notes. This is the one he will re-create. He loved how meticulous his great grandfather was. Some of the entries he found had some kind of code to them. His great grandfather however left a way to decode many of his notes. This was in things he remembered being taught as a child until his great grandfather passed away when he was seventeen. Brian smiled happy now that his great grandfather left him this.

All he needed now as to find a subject to experiment on. An adult wouldn’t do what he needed someone younger. It would be easier to control factors if he had a small child maybe. No, a small child would not do anything older than one year would already be soaking in their environment. That would be outside interference even if they can’t remember no, a baby is the safest bet.

He starts using his medical doctorate degree that he earned along his science degree to look in newborns and young babies for his subject. So far none had exactly what he was searching for. After much trial and error he knew exactly what he was looking for. The baby must have Krolien DNA that part was easy since most of Digar are in fact Krolien. Not only that it must have human DNA. A hybrid is hard enough to find as the human population is starting to dwindle and become stagnant. Even more so those who had a particular DNA that was a recessive gene that is a mutation. The few human children he saw that had this gene it wasn’t that he couldn’t use them but that Krolien DNA normally is a good stabilizer. He needs that in order to keep his experiment from being ripped apart by their own DNA. Well more like their immune system aided by the DNA.

One hundred and twenty five babies he has tested and each day he grows more frantic in finding his experiment. He swore the hybrid babies cries are now mocking his inability to find the right one. He stared at each result and anger grew in him. It didn’t last long because he knew they were out there. All he had to do is keep searching for them. His experiment will not hide from him. If he had to test every last baby he will. There will be no stopping this experiment from it being done. He will have his place in science even if it's the last thing he does.

A week goes by as he slowly gets more desperate that he is starting to think any hybrid Krolien baby will do. That's when she comes, only three months old but strong. He sees it in her eyes that she is a hybrid; something inside his mind begins to dance as he looks over the results. This is the child he has been looking for. This is his experiment. Growl came from his throat as he looked down at her. She looked sick, most likely something minor then major but. new parents always fear the worst. A grin stretches across his face and he puts a needle into her skin and she becomes still. She is not dead but sleeping heavily. It will be enough to get her away,

He widens his eyes then makes himself look as if he is crying then runs with the child to her fathers. He tells them that he has to take her and that she will not live if they do npt. They watch him unsure if he speaks the truth. They began to close in with suspicion he didn’t have time to convince them. In a matter of moment he injects them both. It doesn’t take long before the poison takes effect. He stands watching knowing he had the time now to jot down notes on what was going on. This poison was still in its early stages after all and he may need it again.

In the bright sunlight he walks away with the child hidden among the things he had brought with him. She will sleep for a while yet. He had time before anyone would notice or know what had happened. He already made it look like something infectious. He even left behind a burnt small body of a doll to pass as a burnt infant among the other two . No one will try to see if the almost cremated thing was once living. After all, there are emotions to keep from looking too close. He was almost home and with his prize secure a grin ticked its way onto his face. He nearly skipped as he made his way into the transport that will take them to their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

- **Log Day One:** _It has been three days since I have gained the subject and she wailed the first two. After some research the first hour I learned how to keep her alive. She didn't stop her constant crying. After a while I believed she might be ill and that would make the first shot more difficult to test. I checked everything possible and found no sign of sickness. My little experiment just wanted to cry it seems. The little Soldier of Fortune should be so lucky i didn’t drug her into sleep. Upon further thought i knew this is not advisable and did not proceed with it. I may need to put her under at a later time and constant drugging will make that hard. I must take a blood sample to compare to when the experiment begins._

- **Log Day Seven:** _it has been a long week since Soldier of Fortune has accepted that this is her new home. She no longer cries and everything is clear for the first injection. The portion of genetic therapy I am putting her through right now is small. Her body can only handle so much. Her vitals must be monitored the first forty eight hours. The results should show soon enough._

- **Log Day Twelve:** _the first injection failed. A curious thing but not unforeseen. It is possible that because she is so young her body absorbed the new materials and killed off the foreign parts. As of right now looking at the blood draw and comparing it to the first draw i see nothing different in her genetic markers or DNA. It's fascinating that nothing has changed. I will continue these small doses however and note if they change. I will administer a larger dose as she gets older. For now Soldier of Fortune has done well._

- **Log Day Twenty Five:** _I took a blood sample today and felt a rush of excitement for the first time. I saw a slight change in her genetic structure. Since I have eliminated anything I saw that could change anything in my experiment I am beyond certain it is the injections finally kicking in. It is a slight change however that it hasn’t presented itself in her genetic structure. I will wait until it is more prevalent in her DNA before I introduce a new material._

- **Log Date Thirty One:** _The child has been acting strange. She watches me more now. I am seeing signs of what might be early intelligence. She stares at me when she knows the injection is coming. She has long since stopped crying over the shot. The lupine yellow sclera makes me almost feel as if an animal is watching me. I know better though this small creature can not harm me. I will continue to monitor any more changes in her intelligence._

- **Log Month One Day Eight:** _I have now made a chart to project how tall she will grow. I have kept careful track of her height since day one. She has grown about five inches since she has gotten here. This is a good sign, I cannot have her growth be impeded by the experiment. All this must be natural in order to show that the experiment does not hinder the child. I still cannot conceive how that is of importance but it is. Another check on her genetic structure shows it is time to add a new genetic material to her. That means another shot and monitoring for the next forty eight hours. Perhaps since she already has foreign genetics this time it will take much faster. I have monitored its growth, It has grown steadily by the same measurement each week. Looking back on the note for the previous project this might mean a good thing._

- **Log Month One Day Fifteen:** _The child...Soldier of Fortune has begun some kind of speaking. I believe she is trying to communicate in some primitive language. Or is she talking to the machines? She is starting to sound like them. I wonder if this has to do with the mutation she has already in her? I will monitor this...babbling. Perhaps I can eventually teach her the proper way of speaking. She begins to show more signs of some kind of intelligence that baffles me. She has begun to pick up small things and it looks like she is considering them before placing them in her drooling orifice. Disgusting, I have had to find another place to contain her._

- **Log Month Two Day Two:** _She is continuing to make strange sounds. I have watched her with the machines but they just make their own sounds. I do not believe her birth mutation has anything to do with this. However her eyes still follow me that might be because I am one of the few moving things. I have made her a holding place near me so I can constantly monitor her. She had an incident where she stopped breathing for a while and I thought I lost my experiment. It turns out she was allergic to the formula I had changed to.I had to change her diet, a small hiccup but now I no longer worry if her sustenance will kill her. I still need to keep an eye on the child in case._

- **Log Month Two Day Twelve:** _I am now hoping this weird noise has a stop to it. She has done this at any and all given times it begins to annoy me. I know her being able to talk one day is crucial to further experimentation but, does it need to be so constant? Maybe if I set up a routine for her to do this at a certain time I will no longer be woken up by her noises. The tests came back in and like last time the material took over slowly. I find this odd yet acceptable, As long as there are changed I am happy. This whole experiment is after all about changing her for the better like the one in the journal. Today the next material will be introduced._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing on how genetic testing and what it would do to DNA would work this is all from my imagination. Reminder she was three months old when he kidnapped her making her five months when she starts babbling. I will keep all baby things accurate because I am actually looking that stuff up. I hope no one looks up my search history cause that's gonna be some awkward questions that follow lol


End file.
